Day 365
by alliejgk
Summary: 'Do you remember the day it all changed Chloe?" Oliver reminisces of times gone by.


Day 365

'Do you remember the day it all changed Chloe?

I bet you're thinking about our impromptu archery lesson, because some things definitely changed that day. I like to think about that day as well, in fact, that's one of my favourite days to think about. Or maybe you're thinking a little earlier, to the time you saved me- dragged my life from the gutter and revitalised the hero. You'd be right again I guess, because that was the day my feelings for you changed. I was being honest when I said that you saved the man and the myth, but that wasn't all you saved Sidekick- you healed my heart and you claimed it for yourself.

Knowing you, you'll probably take a different approach now- the JLA I'd guess. The day where 'Watchtower' officially came online was pretty big. You were looking sexy that day; I always liked it when you were in charge. Or maybe the day you walked into the penthouse and told me you knew all about my night-time prowling and fetish for green leather. That was one of the best things that ever happened to me, you know. Having somebody know my secret and still accept me, want to help me even- I never thought I'd have that. You're still wrong though. I'm not talking about any of those changes, however monumental or special they were. Jeez, I love trumping you at these games- you haven't got a clue have you?

Hell, I'm even surprising myself here Sidekick, I'm not even talking about the day I knew you were 'it' for me, or the first time we said 'I love you'. That was fun wasn't it, what with my being kidnaped and your switch into 'insane panic mode'. That's our life though isn't it? How about the day we met, before all this craziness started? - Which, by the way, I know left you speechless- yeah, be careful what you divulge to Clark. He may be tight-lipped about his heritage but not a lot else, I think he's been around Lois too long personally.

I can see you, you know, frantically searching for other significant moments in our relationship. Which is pretty futile really if I'm honest, because every moment with you was breathtakingly beautiful. Hey, listen to me getting all poetic- don't tell the guys will you, I need keep as much of my dignity as possible.

Alright, fine then, I'll tell you. Don't fry your circuit boards over it.

It was a year ago today, and I still can't stop thinking about it. Every second of it runs through my head, like a bad movie stuck on repeat. Every minute of every day I'm plagued with those horrific images.

Do you remember now Chloe?

Do you remember the day everything changed?

Do you remember the day my life came crashing down around me and my heart was ripped from my chest?

Do you remember the day you broke your promise? You said you'd never leave me! You said I wouldn't have to fight alone. We were a team Chlo- a dynamic duo, not a shiftless solo.

Can you remember any of it? Does the scene torment you for hours on end, like it does me? Does the sheer memory of it, block out all the light from your life, until you feel like you're suffocating? Do you even realise that your promise wasn't the only thing left broken that day? I always knew you were destined to be a heartbreaker Chlo, I just never imagined it to be so tragic- I never imagined it would be my heart you broke.

Why am I even bothering? Of course you don't remember, of course it doesn't haunt you. That bastard shot you before the rest of the world could even catch up.

I had a pretty shitty life before I met you Sidekick, and no offence, but there were times afterwards where it was pretty low as well. Nothing compares to this though, the inextinguishable grief, the unpreventable loneliness, the unfixable heartbreak. At least after my parent's death I had a whole life ahead of me, I had something to concentrate on, something to achieve. But now, now I have nothing, without you everything seems so worthless. I just feel so empty. With every hour comes a new thought of ending it myself- at least that way there's a chance I'll see you again.

I know you'd tell me what's what. I know you'd lift me up, straighten my tie and push me back along the road to justice. But right now, I can't see past the haze of red and black- the anger and grief. I need you here with me so badly; no one else can get through. They've all tried and they're all gradually giving up- leaving me to suffer in my own little world of memories and what ifs.

Don't you go worrying about me though, I'll be fine. It's just another day.'

_Oliver stood and the fading rays of the sunset fell upon a solitary grave stone. It read; _Chloe Ann Sullivan- A True Hero. _She'd been buried in the Smallville cemetery along with her father and Jonathon Kent, but Oliver had wanted her to be slightly separate from the masses. She had her own secluded spot in one corner, framed by the overhanging branches of a willow tree; it spoke tranquillity and serenity- things her life had unfortunately lacked in. Not that she ever complained. It was a testament to her life, Oliver thought, that she was visited every day by a different person who truly loved her. She had affected and influenced the lives of so many, and they all came back to thank her. With a small smile on his face, Oliver turned to leave, but stopped when he thought of one final thing to say;_

'I love you Chloe Sullivan.

I wish I'd told you more, I wish we had more time. But most of all, I wish that the remaining years without you will pass me by considerably faster than this painful first.

I best be off- duty calls and all that. See you tomorrow- day 366 of hell.'


End file.
